Error
by MareeZoleeil
Summary: Cada día es algo diferente.


Sheldon se desperta y encuentra una nota azul pegada a su mesita de noche.

"Té con dos de azúcar. Té sin azúcar y con un toque de leche que apenas se note para Amy". Dice.

Se levanta, colocándose su vieja bata del lunes, dejándola abierta y libre para flamear alrededor de él mientras camina hacía la cocina. Prepara los tés siguiendo las instrucciones escritas en el pequeño trozo de papel: té con dos de azúcar; toma un cuidadoso sorbo. Le gusta.

Amy aún está dormida, tendrá que acordarse de hacer su té más tarde. Toma un pedazo de papel y lápiz, lo escribe y lo deja sobre el mueble de la cocina.

"Té, sin azúcar y con un toque de leche."

Está afuera, en el balcón, entre las colmenas cuando Amy lo llama. Antes de que pase un minuto siente suaves pisadas y un abrazado por la cintura.

-Has estado aquí fuera por horas. Ven adentro, la temperatura está bajando, haré spaggetti con salchichas para la cena.

_Te equivocas –_piensa Sheldon mientras la sigue. Amy está equivocada, no pueden haber sido horas, había estado adentro preparando té hace diez minutos.

Antes de que entren a la cocina, Amy se para frente a él y le besa suavemente la frente, intentando alivianar su gesto de preocupación, antes de ir hacia el horno y comenzar a preparar la comida.

Los ojos de Sheldon recaen sobre el mueble de la cocina y ve otra nota amarilla allí.

"Té, sin azúcar y con un toque de leche."

Se olvidó de hacer el té para Amy.

* * *

><p>Sheldon se despierta y encuentra una nota azul pegada a su mesita de noche.<p>

"Aburrido. Llamar a Leonard, ir a la Universidad aunque me lo niegue."

Se levanta, colocándose su vieja bata de los miércoles, dejándola abierta y libre para flamear alrededor de él mientras camina hacia la sala en busca de su teléfono. Suena una, dos, tres veces antes de que Leonard conteste. Sheldon no le da tiempo para que hable.

-Mi cerebro necesita la escuela, Leonard. Ven por mí, prometo portarme bien durante el camino.

Leonard suspira al otro lado del teléfono. Sheldon no puede verlo, pero el científico lleva su ya arrugada mano hasta su cara pasándola por su frente en un gesto cansado.

-Sheldon, estoy retirado, ¿recuerdas? No puedo llévate a la Universidad, ya no tengo acceso a ella.

Frunce el ceño confundido y piensa. ¿Leonard está retirado? Eso no tiene nada de lógica, sólo hace una semana estaban yendo a la Universidad para sus investigaciones y lograr sus Premios Nobel, bueno, sólo el de Sheldon.

Baja la vista a la mesa de centro frente al sofá y ve una notita azul.

"Mira el espejo, recuerda mirarte al espejo".

Camina hacía el baño, recorre el oscuro pasillo y allí, en el lavabo, ve su reflejo: su cabello aún es lacio, siempre lacio y corto, desordenado por una larga noche de sueño y gris. Tiene unas cuantas mechas muy blancas por aquí y por allá. Las líneas de expresión en su frente y boca están marcadas con arrugas de preocupación y estudio, la edad y la vida. Sus ojos aún brillan, luminosos y atentos, los ojos de un hombre que ha vivido más de medio siglo.

-¿Sheldon? ¿Sigues ahí?

Su vista pasa desde el espejo a la sala.

-Eres viejo.

Leonard resopla al teléfono, medio divertido, medio cansado.

-Sí, lo soy.

-Lo había olvidado.

-Está bien, ahora lo recuerdas.

* * *

><p>Sheldon se despierta y encuentra una nota verde pegada a su mesita de noche.<p>

"Missy está muerta".

Se levanta, colocándose su vieja bata de los sábados, dejándola abierta y libre para flamear alrededor de él mientras se encamina hacia el baño. Amy está ahí, tomando una ducha.

-Missy está muerta.

Amy corta el agua y abre la cortina, tomando una toalla que estaba cerca para secarse. Sale de la tina y mira a Sheldon con ligera preocupación, observando porun momento la colorida notita en sus manos.

-Lo sé. ¿Se te ha olvidado?

Sheldon le devuelve la mirada por un largo minuto: se le olvidó. Odia admitirlo, pero sí, se le olvidó.

Asiente.

-¿Quién es Missy?

Amy reacciona como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cara. Respira profundo, mirando hacia el techo por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a fijarse en Sheldon, su brillante, loco, anciano y enfermo Sheldon.

-Es tu hermana. Tu hermana gemela. Solían pelear mucho entres ustedes, pero era obvio a ojos de todos que se querían…

Debe dejar de hablar porque se le quiebra la voz. Parpadea una, dos, tres veces. Unos cuantos parpadeos más y las lágrimas han desaparecido de donde sea que hayan venido.

-Pon la tetera a hervir, ¿sí? Yo me vestiré y luego podremos hablar de Missy si quieres.

Sheldon mira a Amy dándole una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Se pregunta por qué está triste. Asiente.

-Sí, creo que me gustaría recordar a mi hermana.

* * *

><p>Sheldon se despierta y encuentra una nota rosa pegada a su mesita de noche.<p>

"Quita los muñecos de colección de Star Trek que están frente al televisor y en la mesa de estar".

Se levanta colocándose su vieja bata de los jueves, dejándola abierta y libre para flamear alrededor de él mientras camina hacía la televisión.

-Buenos días, -lo saluda Amy con una sonrisa.

Sheldon la ignora y busca por todos lados. Escanea la mesa, busca dentro del refrigerador, encima y debajo de los muebles.

-¿Qué estás buscando? –Pregunta Amy, la paciencia es audible en su voz.

-Los muñecos.

Un suspiro.

Sheldon siente a Amy moverse tras él, sus manos buscando las suyas para detener su frenética búsqueda.

-No ha habido un muñeco de colección en la mesa o frente al televisor desde hace ya muchos años.

Obseva a Amy y de pronto lo recuerda: el pasado, estaba lloviendo afuera, Amy caminaba hacia la cocina y tropezaba con la espada, caía y tiraba montones de cajas. Recuerda a Amy, una Amy más joven. Tomaba la espada negando con la cabeza, murmurando algo acerca de conseguir un espacio para ellas y pedirle a Penny que nunca más le comprara esas cosas.

Sheldon se mueve rápidamente hacia el living buscando su teléfono, Amy lo sigue de cerca con el ceño fruncido, preocupada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

-Acabo de recordarlo, Penny.

-¿Qué hay con Penny?

-Nunca le agradecí por los muñecos. Debería llamarlo, era una espada muy valiosa.

Amy sólo ve como Sheldon se agacha para buscar su teléfono bajo el sillón. No tiene corazón para decirle que fue al funeral de Penny hace sólo una semana. Sheldon lo recordará, con el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Sheldon despierta y encuentra una nota morada pegada a su mesita de noche.<p>

"Amy. Para lo que pase, recuerda a Amy".

Se levanta colocándose su vieja bata de los domingos, dejándola abierta y libre para flamear alrededor de él mientras camina y se dirige al pequeño balcón.

Amy está allí, sentada en una silla y leyendo el diario. No hay una taza de té en sus manos, Sheldon se olvidó de hacerlo. Tampoco se preparó el suyo.

Se acerca por la espalda y se agacha para rozar sus labios contra la sien de Amy.

-Se me olvidó decirte que te amo.

No puede verlo, pero siente como Amy sonríé.

* * *

><p>Sheldon se despierta y encuentra una nota amarilla pegada a su mesita de noche.<p>

"No te preocupes de hacer té".

Se levanta, colocándose su vieja bata de los miércoles, dejándola abierta y libre para flamear alrededor de él mientras camina para salir de su habitación.

El departamento está en silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>N.AOkay, este escrito no es mío. En realidad lo saqué de un fic de Sherlock BBC llamado "404 Error: File Not Found" de Nejem, ****y lo adapaté. Repito NO es mío. Pero, espero les haya gustado. **

**Viva Shamy. 3 Espero sus opiniones.**


End file.
